Kingdom Hearts Quest
by piratekingjosh
Summary: A d20 Quest, written and logged for your critique and amusement.


AUTHORS NOTE:

For those of you reading this right away just because it says Kingdom Hearts, don't be disappointed, but this is actually the beginning plot for a d20 style quest I am going to be running in town. I will be recording the events that happen in this quest, and I will put it online here. I ask that if you take the time to read the different chapters as the days go on, and tell me what you think of the different characters, and how well they role play them. They will then get items and points in game depending on how you, the readers think of them. Please feel free to criticize them, and myself, as it will only help the plot grow. Please be as helpful as you can with what you wish to happen, or what you think should be left out. I and the players thank you for time.

-pkj

Opening

Prologue

The large city billowed with tall skyscrapers and museums and business's. In the center of the square in the city was an old cathedral, older some say than the lands themselves. A small bookish looking boy wanders home after a late night of studying at the private school he attended. Dressed in his school uniform, carrying many books under his arms, he playfully walked home, as if he had done this many many times before. The weather that had taken a severe turn for the worse, seemed to have no affect on this childs mood. He always tried to keep an upbeat persona about everything. He reached the cathedral in the center of the now deserted square, and holding his hand over his eyes to keep the rain from getting in his eyes. He waved and shouted "Hows the weather up there Charles?" He really didn't care that people wondered why he was talking to a gargoyle, over a dozen stories high on the cathedral, not that it mattered much now anyways, for everyone that had been near a TV had watched the broadcast, this was suppost to be the biggest hurricane of the century, and this city would be almost in the dead center of the storm. The boy seemed oblivious to the storm approaching, literally, and figuratively.

As the boy contemplated taking refuge in the church, for his house was far across town from where he attended school, lighting flashed brightly, blinding him momentarily and the thunder that followed was deafening. When he regained his temporarily lost eyesight, he was shocked to see a man standing in front of him. At least, he thought it was a man, he was covered in head to toe in a fancy black cloak with a hood covering his face.

"Um...we should get inside somewhere, its raining pretty hard now." Said the boy.

The man in the cloak began to reach for him.

(Flashback to the night before)

Dad: "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

Boy: "Yes father, I don't know what it means."

Dad: "The one where there is a boy in the square being mugged by a cloaked figure?"

Boy: "Mmhmm, I know it sounds silly..."

Dad: "What? Is there something you left out?"

Boy: "Well its just, there were more than one of them, and they seemed to come from nowhe...

(Flashbacks sharp to Boy)

The mans hand touched him on the shoulder, bringing him quickly back to the grim reality that he was in.

"Deja vu..." said the Boy.

"Come with us." A obviously femenine voice had said from behind him.

The boy quickly spun on his heels to see another black cloaked figure closing in on him, then another, and another, until he was surrounded on all sides by five cloaked figures, most of which he assumed were males, save for the one female he had heard.

"I...don't have any money!" Shouted the boy.

Even though he couldn't see the faces of his soon to be assailants, he knew that they were not here for money. The storm had gotten worse by now, and even low life criminals were smart enough to find shelter.

As they closed in on him, he did what anyone would do in his position. "SOMEONE HELP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Lightning cracked and thunder boomed as the boy looked to the heavens for a sign of his impending doom.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his old friend Charles, or what he thought was the ghoulish gargoyle stand in the light of the of the preceding lightning bolt. Much to his dismay he vaguely saw another cloak, like the ones that his surrounders were brandishing.

The man lept, doing a full backflip and began to run down the side of the cathedral, over the stained glass windows and straight down towards them, twelve stories down. His silver gilded hood billowed back, exposing a flowing ponytail of blue hair.

The cloaked men were now close enough to grab the boy, and they did. Arms began pulling from ever which direction, but the boy didn't struggle, he was entranced by the man running down the building.

He wasn't entranced because he had just witnessed something impossible. Its the fact that he had dreamt that the night before. Exactly as it had just happened. Down to the lightning bolt.

The blue haired man dashed forward at the group of assailents who had now held the boy out in what seemed to be a execution ready stance.

The boy's eyes widened with terror as he saw the man pull back on his cloak, to reveal a katana, but not one that he had ever seen. It had some wierd designs on the sides, like a guard.

The boy shut his eyes and began to cry, he held his breath and awaited his fate.

The sounds of rain and thunder were all that followed in the passing seconds.

He heard a quiet click noise, and he felt the hands were no longer grabbing him, but he was curled up in the fetal position on the ground, covering his head.

The blue haired man was behind him, about 20 feet. And the other assailants were gone, not a shred of them was left, not even corpses.

"Quickly, there will be more." A soft, but firm voice said as something began to drag him to the church.

The boy was speechless, what had just happened to him, had happened exactly in his dreams last night. Exactly, save for one part. In the dream, the boy had died. The boy wet his pants, but it went unnoticed, because they had both been soaked the bone long ago.

Chapter 1: Old Beginnings

"What were those guys?" The boy said as he futally wiped off his arms and shoulders of water.

"Those were Nobodies." Said the man, sharp and blunt.

"Nobody? They tried to kill me, I wouldn't call that.." He shouted back but was inturrupted abruptly by a hand over his mouth.

"They are coming! Follow me, NOW!" The man yelled in a hushed whisper.

Seeming unable to do anything besides that, the boy ran to keep up as the man rushed to the front of the cathedral, dashing almost blindingly fast down the center isle in between the pues.

The man ran beside the center alter that was the focal point of the church, and began to push it aside.

The boys eyes widened, that statue had to weigh almost a ton by itself, not to mention it was adorned in armor and jewelery.

As he finished pushing it, it had revealed a staircase underneath.

Just then, at the back of the church, the doors slammed open, bringing in a blast of cold air and water.

Three black cloaked figures brandishing weapons stood at the doorway.

One held a javalin type weapon, and the other two had long swords.

The man pointed with his javalin towards them and said with a deceptivly evil voice. "Kill them."

The boy heard these words as he found himself running down the staircase down a dimly lit pathway far underneath the church.

"Where are we going to run! We've reached a dead end!" The boy shouted to the man he was following, as the pathway opened up into what looked like a small shrine of some sort. The boy had seen nothing like it. No one had, I doubt even the clergymen knew that this place existed. The boy looked at the tomb that lain before him.

"Key of Destiny" He read from the engraving on the plaque below the tomb.

"Ha, wierd, its got a giant key sticking out of it, must have been an inside joke eh?" The boy said jokingly, even though he knew this was not he time for jokes.

"Quick, take it. This is where we make our stand." Commanded the man.

"We? Stand? What!? What am I suppose to do with a giant key?!" The boy shouted back.

"Trust me." The man said as the look he gave the boy, gave him a feeling that without a doubt, he had to trust him.

Battle 1

Goal: Survive 3 rounds.

------

Halfway through what seemed to be a losing battle, seemingly out of nowhere, another black cloaked figure appeared and grabbed the key from the boy.

"I'll take that." said the familiar female voice.

As the young boy and his savior back up against the wall, the man stepped forward and held out his hand, and what seemed to be a rip in the fabric of time itself opened up. He shoved the boy in as the cloaked assailants lunged for him, with a swiftness that he had never seen, the man darted forward and grabbed the key from the man with the lance as the 'portal' closed behind them.

The boy opened his eyes, expecting to see darkness, but instead saw a town, one he had never seen, bustling with night life and a calm sky above them.

"Shin Shiden." The man said.

"Pardon me?" Said the boy.

"I am Shin Shiden. Guardian of the Keyblade."

"The key what?" the boy said with a slight look of bewilderment.

"This." Shin said as he handed the large key-like weapon to the boy.

"This is a keyblade, and ancient weapon from times of old." Shin said blunty.

"This is a weapon? It looks like nothing more than a old trinket." The boy said sarcastically.

"You are chosen by it, to bring about the end to the darkness." Shin began.

"Look, no offense, but I don't have time to play your games, first you kidnap me and bring me to this town in God knows where, and now you sit here and feed me some story about a giant key and darkness?" The boy shouted, obviously a little shaken up still from his brush with near death.

The boy's eyes began to fill with tears as he threw the keyblade and ran off towards the opposite direction.

The boy ran and turned a corner, only to find Shin, standing there holding the keyblade in his hand.

"This is your destiny, you cannot just run from it."

The words seemed to hit home harder than he thought they would, and the boy broke down and wept. He recalled hearing later that afternoon about the horrible murder that had taken place at his fathers office, an old employee had snapped and brought a weapon to work and well, no one survived. The boy didn't express his emotions very well, and often would lose himself in a book instead of dealing with it. At least, thats what his mother had told him years ago, before she had passed away from a terminal cancer.

"If you are ready to grow up, then follow me." Shin said as he set the keyblade down and walked away towards an alleyway.

Moments passed, moments that seemed like an eternity.

The boy stood and followed Shin.

Down the alleyway, that was lit with torches, there was a large wooden door with a symbol similar to a triad on it.

They entered the doorway and walked into what seemed to be a library, with a tall lanky old man with a flowing white beard and a point hat stood making tea.

"You're late Shin." said the wizard without looking up.

"We had a little run in with the Order." Shin said.

"Yes yes I know I know. Tea is on the table, please have a seat."

The wizard turned and motioned to the table. Extending a hand to the boy.

"They call me Merlin."

The boy looked up and took his hand.

"I am , its nice to meet you."

"I can imagine there are some questions you have for me?" Merlin said.

----Asks random questions----

"You've been having weird dreams lately, havn't you?" Merlin said as he leaned forward and looked into the boys eyes.

The boy nodded, stunned.

"Then maybe you are the chosen one, there are tests that we need to run!"

"We don't have time Merlin, the Order is on the move, they knew before we did." Shin stated.

"Yes yes. Very well. If you must go then go, but take this with you at least." Merlin said to them.

Merlin waved his hand over the boy and the boy suddenly got very chilly.

Team Gains Blizzard

As they walked out of Merlins, the boy felt a strange feeling occur, he didn't know how to fight.

"I have thought of that." Shin said, almost seeming to read his mind.

"I am here to protect you, Keyblade Master."

The boy looked at the keyblade in his hand, and smiled a little inside.

"A war is coming. We need to be ready." Shin said.


End file.
